The Shield's Goddess
by xELMC666x
Summary: Full Summary inside. The wrestling world has been turned upsides down and Jon is reunited with his long term on/off girlfriend Ally and they have a very special understanding and Jon's team mates are very interested in exploring this in every detail. Some people aren't happy, trouble and danger could be right around the corner for them. (Shield/OC/Sami Callihan) (Slash/OC/Het)
1. Prologue: The Beginning

The Shield's Goddess

Summary: The Wrestling world has been turned upsides down and revamped. There are new owners of WWE who have amalgamated some of the most popular rosters together, leading to friends and lovers being reunited. Jon is one of these people, being reunited with his long time on off girlfriend Ally. They have had a special understanding ever since they got together, knowing that they have needs and that wrestling is an unkind mistress to have. His Shield partners are more than aware of this understanding and desperate to join in. (Slash/OC/Het)

_A/N: Here we go, my first full length story in forever – I hope you enjoy this story! Please be aware there will be slash, open relationships, sex, original characters, cursing and anything else in between. If you don't like, this will probably not be the story for you. XELMC666x_

Prologue: The Beginning

When the McMahon family sold their legacy to the Varkatzas family, some people were ecstatic for a new future while others were more wary, better the devil you know than the devil you don't right? Jonathan Good was not worried, he actually was on good terms with the new owners and their many children, plus some of the best rosters had joined the WWE roster, meaning more titles, more shows, more competition – he really couldn't see a downside. Tag teams, best friends and lovers were reunited as they all sat in the arena watching the ring where the new owners would take their place and address them.

Jon grabbed a seat about four rows back from the barricade, Sami came bounding over happily, as Colby and Joe, his Shield partners, sat down soundlessly beside him. There was so much buzz as the TNA, ROH, DGUSA and Shimmer rosters to name a few got together and excitedly gossiped. It was a great time to be a wrestler but he wasn't so interested in who he would face next, instead he was much more interested as the 11 Varkatzas sibling followed their parents into the already set up ring, at the very back was the one person he had been calmly anticipating since the notice had gone out. The youngest sibling, the second Varkatzas daughter, Demetria Varkatzas, he knew her very well. Ally, as she preferred to be known, and Jon had dated on and off since her sister's 19th birthday party, Ally barely over 18, he had been 24. They had known each other for almost a decade before that, they had been tipsy but not drunk and shared an electric kiss. It had sealed a relationship for them and Ally's decision to eventually follow him and Sami to CZW.

They had a whirlwind romance and it became clear that when they were apart there would always be temptation, so one night as they sat up in their small hotel bed, the night before a CZW show. They made a list of who they were allowed to sleep with, should the chance come about, if they were separated from each other. To them it was foreplay in the lonely, unforgiving world of wrestling that they couldn't live without and loved so much. The list came into play a few times, including Jon watch Ally play with a beautiful woman friend of Jon's as a Valentines treat for him. Once he got signed and moved to Florida, they tried to see each other as much as possible. Jon made it known to her, his intentions with Joe and Colby as soon as they were moved into a house with each other. His level headed girlfriend merely requested photos or video evidence of the occurrence should it come true.

They made time for each other, Ally cancelling shows to see him on dark matches or house shows, especially after The Shield debuted. Jon and Ally had arguments but any time they separated it was to benefit each other and it wasn't long until their schedules clashed in a hotel somewhere with Jon on top of her, or Ally riding him until whoever had the earliest flight was on their last call before the cab arrived. Their breaks from each other were full of flirty texts and pictures, promises of meeting up and catching each other's matches.

They fell into a pattern of being a couple or being friends with benefits. Sometimes the drought between their meets was so bad, Jon felt himself missing her more than he could fathom.

Here they were now, in the same room but separated by people, his eyes roamed over her body and smiled to himself, he could practically smell her perfume and taste her skin. Her blue eyes drifted in his direction by coincidence and their eyes locked onto each other, in that moment Jon would swear on 1000 bibles that the air left his body as she shot him a small flirty smile.

Colby was not blind and he saw the look Ally had shot Jon, he had worked with her briefly in ROH but they were on different sides but the girl had always been pleasant. He watched Jon slightly as he sent back a bright smile towards the young Greek, who blushed slightly and looked down smiling, playing with her. They were freaking adorable but Colby knew what they got up too, what they condoned in their relationship when it was on. He would be lying if he never pictured her naked when she was stretching backstage when they were in ROH but Colby had a great thing with Joe and Jon, but he wouldn't kick her out of bed any time soon. In fact he was one irrational movement away from inviting her into their bed permanently.

The meeting finished with no hassle and the talent shuffled out like sheep, Colby was hanging onto Joe's belt from behind so someone wouldn't drag him off in a direction he didn't want to go in. Jon was following but looking around, distracted by the knowledge the beautiful Greek girl was around him somewhere but he couldn't see her. The Shield boys went down the corridor towards the locker room when Jon was snatched from the herd and into a dark room. He fumbled for light as the person who dragged him in here sniggered, he refrained from telling them to go fuck themselves as he successfully found the small light switch. The room became illuminated in a dull light and there stood Ally, looking beautiful with tousled hair, rocking a beautiful short black dress and leather jacket with high heels, she looked delicious. "Dee," he breathed, he had always called her that, refusing to fall into line with everyone else and call her Ally, he only did that in bad situations, if he called her Demetria, she knew she was in deep shit. The small Greek pushed herself close to him, her chest pressing against his and tilted her head up towards him. "Hello Jon, long time no see." her smile almost brought him to his knees, but the slight rasp in her voice stirred something else in him, "We have a lot of catching up to do sweetie and I am dying to get to know your new friends, and get reacquainted with you." Jon swallowed hard and nodded, his voice missing, his throat dry. His only thought was, 'Fuck yes, finally."

_A/N: So what do we think? I am hoping to keep this interesting and updated semi regularly. I will update Moments soon for anyone who follows that story. :)_


	2. Chapter One: Agreement

Chapter One: Agreement

The first month of the new owners in the company had passed without a hiccup and Jon couldn't believe the time had past so quickly. This particular morning he woke up with weight on his arm, something that was becoming a rapid and soothing normality, he turned his head to the left to see a sleeping Ally. Devoid of make up, her long lashes fluttered against her cheek, her naturally blonde hair was dyed dark with colours through it, each bright to emulate her personality. They were in her room, the room he shared with Colby and Joe had been occupied with moans of their increasing passion, unwilling to share his beautiful goddess with them yet, Jon had decided to carry her to her room. He moved her hair off her face and smiled at the bite imprints on her toned shoulders. She was not adverse to a little biting and nail scratching during a great sex sessions. His nimble fingers toyed with her hair as the Greek slept soundly, her body was hidden under the covers but Jon was glad to have the pleasure of viewing it in its naked glory on a regular basis now.

He could taste their reunion on his lips, every time they were away from each other for a period of time, the pay off became better and better. He rubbed over her back and slid from underneath her, she frowned and turned over trying to find the warmth in the bed. The covers slipped down her back and he couldn't resist dipping down and kissing her spine softly, reassurance she would be there when he came back from the shower. She hummed quietly in slumber and remained still, Jon grabbed his cell and slid into the bathroom. He typed his pass code in and opened his messages, two unread, both from Colby. "_We tried waiting for you – hope you are all right_." and the second followed on with, "_Are you with her? We'd love to see her? I know about the list,__ don't forget how we started -:)__. We've missed you in our bed_." It warmed Jon's heart to be wanted after years of feeling like a burden on the world.

He ran the shower as the used the facilities, he washed his hands and looked at his features in the mirror. Gone was the gaunt face of the street dog, hungry and angry at everything and everyone. He never fit it, he fought for so much he wasn't sure he could stop. He brushed his teeth pondering his next steps, his arrangement with Ally had been for when they were apart but now they were together again, reunited against an occupation that separated them often. His mind drifted to his team mates, they had scooped him up when things were bad, withdrawals from the Goddess, where his trust was at an all time low, he had been fighting from the bottom up, trying to keep his dream alive but his heart had grown heavy, he knew he had lost his dream girl in this pursuit. His heart was like an anvil, his mind was his enemy, it would scream at him in the dead of night that he would fail and she wouldn't be there for him at that point. It had been after a particularly uncharacteristic work out that Colby stepped in first. Jon slid under the hot spray allowing himself to remember the first time he had left Colby in.

_Jon's head was running riot again, thoughts of the friends he had left behind in other companies. Phone calls weren't helping ease matters, he and Ally had said to give each other a few weeks break again to try and get Jon used to her not being there plus she had some appearances nowhere near Florida which was fucking typical. He was one of the outcasts here, lanky, messy hair and not as muscular as Super Cena but his voice had gotten him here primarily but he could wrestle and he could sell wrestling, he wasn't some fucking idiot. He had become a 'Punk Guy' someone who had unintentionally emulated the Chicagoan and the road agents had taken to monitoring him closely, they didn't want anyone to cause problems. As Jon had arrived, Punk had began his company heist, holding them to ransom so he had been labelled a trouble maker without even starting. If he had started, they would have known about it and if Sami had come with him, he'd shove his trouble making boot so far up their snooty asses, they'd be flossing with his boot laces._

_He had been calling Ally regularly to vent and she would calm him with words of wisdom and the pleasures of phone sex, her breathy and husky voice always lulled him to a relaxed state. It had been going so well until Sami had called, asking how things were and informing him that many men on the roster had tried to win over the affections of his Goddess, they were close by and he was miles away being judged and watched like a common criminal. His anger bubbled at the thought of someone not approved touching his girl, she had chosen pretty boys which didn't surprise him, she was a beautiful woman after all, men like Johnny Gargano and Roderick Strong was aesthetically pleasing and traditionally handsome. _

_Jon was working out vigorously on the weights to calm his nerves, his anger was pushing him further and further. His training schedule dictated too by helpers at FCW, trying to ease him in and build him up the WWE way. He was known as unstable and deemed unapproachable, he was skinny through genetics and hunger, not because he didn't train. People put it down to him being a hardcore 'spot monkey' which angered him, made him irate. He could hear the whispers and it took every strength and fiber in his being not to launch the weights he was currently using at Leo Kruger's head. He slammed them down loud enough to create a noise, causing people to stop and look at him. A strong hand pushed him back as his nostrils flared, ready to rip someone's head off. _

_His body allowed him to be moved out of the weight room to a vacated locker room, two tanned hands came to rest on each cheek. His head was pulled down to the level of Colby Lopez, former Tyler Black of ROH, the now Seth Rollins of FCW. The agents liked him a lot, he wasn't seen as dangerous even though Punk rated him too, he was a good soldier – so well behaved and so pretty. He had been on Ally's list too, they had worked together in ROH as she worked across promotions. "Sssh, don't let people get to you." his voice cut through Jon's thoughts of his Goddess, Colby's deep brown eyes were focused on his blue ones. "I never knew she really meant I had to watch you but I won't let you blow this on my watch, she wants you to succeed." his hand messed Jon's curls on his head affectionately. "She said you were a hard one to read, a wild mustang, a rebel without a cause," he chuckled at the last one. "Just relax, I could make you feel better."_

"_What would you know huh? You don't know me." he growled, his defiance prominent, his demeanour was hunched like an animal cornered. His eyes darted between the exits in case he had to fight._

"_Ally said the paper goes both ways and you'd enjoy number 5, she said that should calm you." The paper was their list, she had written Colby down as number five. The surge of adrenaline forced him forward to capture Colby's lips in an almost violent kiss. Jon taking the dominance in the kiss, his hand was fisted in the black hair of the younger man, holding his head against his own, cutting short his chance to breath until Jon's lungs screamed for air. "Fuck," Colby panted, "I have a girlfriend, I don't, I'm not._

"_Shut up," Jon hissed kissing him again, the younger was so responsive, he loved it. "I got a girl too, it's all good," he whispered in Colby's ear, Colby's lips were swollen from the kisses and the idea formed in his head like a bolt of genius. "You want me to calm down, want me to be less dangerous?" his hand ghosted over Colby's neck so he could hold his jaw. Colby nodded, his eyes wide watching the enigma before him, he hadn't seen him up close like this before, the darker side coming out. He had lust written all over his features and Colby couldn't look away. Jon was an open flame and Colby knew not to play with fire but he found himself agreeing with no one, that he wanted to be burned by the blue eyed man. Jon leaned close to Colby's ear and rasped out one sentence that started their snowball descent into glorious explicit lifestyle that had become their normality. "Well get on your knees baby and please me, and I might just make it worth your while."_

_Jon would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised when Colby sunk to his knees in front of him, Colby's hand trembled as he pulled down the shorts of the older man. Jon's hands were buried in his hair not with the same force as before as Colby tentatively took Jon into his mouth. The sensation for both was new but not unwelcome. Colby hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head with the grip of his hair tightening as they began relaxing with this new development. His teeth grazing against the sensitive skin made Jon's hips jolt in a delicious way. The younger man's nature became bolder as the elder moaned and encouraged him on, he became braver as his hands held the slim hips before him, his thumbs circling them lazily. The appreciative moans let him know he was doing something right, a sharp tug on his hair made him look up. "I'm gonna come baby boy, you ain't ready for that." Jon hissed, arching as this glorious mouth worked him over. The brown eyes before him narrowed and set in defiance, something Jon hadn't seen in someone else in a long time, it was usually him that was the defiant one. Colby sucked harder gripping the hips making sure he stayed in place. The hitched breath, red cheeks and tensing in his stance let him know Jon was close. He wasn't ready for Jon's orgasm to hit the back of his throat. He swallowed and pulled away from Jon coughing and spluttering, tears grouped at his eyes as he felt a rough hand on his back, "I warned ya kid." a bottle of water was forced to his mouth and Colby drunk greedily, he wasn't sure he liked the taste but he wasn't adverse to doing it again. He gripped the blonde's hand and stood up, watching him tidying himself away. He captured Jon's lips in a kiss, forcing him to the wall. Jon tasted himself on the plump lips of the other and pulled away panting, "What was that,"_

"_I want more," Colby panted, _

"_Well, good things come to those who wait." Jon pecked his lips and slid out of the room with the intention of calling the presumptuous Greek, he hated telling her that she was right but he couldn't wait to dish the details to her. _

Jon moaned throatily as his orgasm hit, his hand grasping his now now softening member. The thought of Colby before him the first time always had the same effect, Jon washed his body again shaking his head. He washed his hair quickly and wrapped a towel around himself, searching for his phone on the vanity counter, he opened his messages and sent one text to Colby. "_Let's open this up a bit shall we? You want to see what we can do? Consider this a formal invitation._" He smirked to himself and padded out of the bathroom towards the big bed where his beautiful Dee was sitting propped up, "Morning beautiful," he smiled climbing onto the bed, he kissed her softly and she mewled into the kiss.

"Morning handsome, you seem perky."

"Oh I am, I am very proud of myself," he smiled kissing her neck as she slid down in the bed, lying flat on the soft white pillows. She closed her eyes and arched as he nipped at her jaw and neck, "How is that then?" she responded,

"I got my girl a gift," he rasped, "I invited Colby in, you get to see him naked and possibly fuck him like you desperately want too." her eyes shot open and she looked at him with a seductive smile. "Aren't you an amazing boyfriend?" she smiled kissing him, holding his face.

"Told you," he grinned lying beside her, "Now how do you plan on thanking me?" she chuckled heartily and turned to face him,

"I could think of a few things." She slid down his body under the covers and Jon leaned back smiling to himself, today was going to be an amazing day.

_A/N: Well here is the first chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for the views, follows and reviews! It __means a lot to me. xELMC666x_

_Thank you to RachelNicole523 for letting me know that the chapter got screwed up on upload._


	3. Chapter Two: The Bet

Chapter Two: The Bet

Colby had de-tangled himself from Joe early in the morning, sleep had come and gone and his body clock wanted him up and moving. He was an earlier riser than the Samoan, after so long of doing early CrossFit sessions it had become rare that the Iowa native slept right through into the later morning. His Shield brethren were different from him, Jon functioned on little sleep, his twitching and sense of humour become more prominent the less sleep he got. Colby had often wondered how running a brain as active as Jon's on little sleep was possible but the Ohio native loved partying late or being up walking the streets in the dark, he also loved rising earlier, later than Colby though, so he could fit more into his day, Colby called it being nosy, he joked that the dirty blonde just didn't want to miss anything. Joe was disciplined unless Colby and Jon led him astray, if he went to bed later he would sleep until he got most of his needed quota, or he would go to bed early so he'd be up to do an early bird work out. Their quirks fascinated the two toned man.

Colby had left their bed hours ago, after rigorous sessions he felt he needed a release of a different nature. He had sent some cheeky and suggestive messages to Jon but when he had received a message from Joe later on, asking if he was okay. Colby couldn't believe he had been working out for over two hours. The exhaustion hit him once he stopped, his body finally able to breathe. His mind wandered to what he had in his life currently. He still had moments of undeniable confusion when for some reason, he would try and label himself even though he detested others doing it. He had found it difficult to come to the realisation that he was now no longer '100% straight' but too be fair he was being ridiculous. He couldn't really call himself straight now especially not after getting on his knees and wrapping his lips around Jon's large...nope, no way, he couldn't allow himself to get lost in that memory. He was pretty sure being visibly aroused in a public place was a felony and as Jon took great delight in telling him, Colby was too pretty for jail. Something

about slender hips and pouting lips.

Colby shook his head pushing the thoughts out of his head. He had looked at men before and thought they were good looking but he had never done something with them until he made it to the indies. Too many drinks and not enough inhibitions had led to a very interesting wake up on a Friday morning, next to a very naked and hungover Roderick Strong. Poor Chris has been so shocked and Colby had freaked out in his usual and (not so) understated way. Chris had talked him down and calmed him. Made sure he had breakfast and a wash before he did the infamous walk of shame to his room. It has never occurred to him before he would like something like that, Marek had tried before, he had tried to lure him in with pointless seduction tactics but he had been less than enthralled, you can only do so many Cyber Fight shows with someone before you got a bit sick of seeing someone trying to get you into bed or seeing them in general.

He had met Joe first but never paid close attention to the Samoan as they didn't work as closely together at that time. When Jon arrived, the locker room was hysterical, it was like James Dean had strolled in, a typical bad boy, a rebel without a cause, someone who had to be tamed and there was no end to the volunteers. The office had volunteered Colby which was fine, he wanted to get to know him better. They had a few common friends but one stood out, Ally, they both knew her and worked with her quite prominently. Colby never touched Ally while they worked under the ROH roof, rumours swirled about some guy she was dating who had lived on the streets and survived unimaginable violence. Colby knew Jon now and although Jon didn't mention a whole lot about his past, he knew the rumours were exaggerated to make it seem like if you touched her, this guy would appear and get you. He shook his head as he put his hair up high on his head to get it out of his face, he had visions of Jon as Slender Man and he didn't need extra nightmares or visions of Jon even more dangerous.

He and the newly christened Ambrose had a unique relationship, friendly banter, light ribbing and then it was hard fucking after. When he came to WWE, Colby didn't imagine he would eventually end up sleeping with both of his now team mates. He didn't mind, both were very nice to him and both incredibly attractive. He looked at his phone reading Jon's so called formal invitation, his mind raced and pulse quickened as he tapped away at his phone to ask for a time and location. He would hold off on telling Joe until he knew what the deal was with these two.

Elsewhere Ally was doing her make up clad on in lingerie as Jon looked for clothes, his beautiful toned back was to her and it had faint pink lines from her nails after he had thrust deep into her earlier. Sometimes they could be rougher than usual, she didn't mind that. Jon was a biter which was more than arousing, she had been left with a bite mark of his for a few days that gave off a delicious small pang of pain when pressed a while back. She moved in her seat applying her cosmetics as Jon strolled around barefoot, in boxers with his jeans open and no top, he really was a sight for sore eyes. "You could help me you know, its your fault." he muttered.

"How is you losing your clothes my fault?" she smiled sweetly at him twirling her hair.

"You fucking threw them," he cursed getting on his hands and knees, ass in the air towards her. The Greek stood and straddled his back playfully, rubbing over the faint scratches that caused the Ohio native to mew. "Darling, you know once I know I am getting you naked, I _have_ to get you naked as quick as possible," she teased, kissing his shoulders.

"You aren't helping Dee," he bit out,

"Didn't say I was trying to help babe," she kissed the nape off his neck and stood up. She was content her hair and face was read for Colby's visit later, she had to find an outfit but with Jon's record of dealing with things, if he couldn't find clothes, she certainly wouldn't be allowed any. "Maybe you should look in the closet," She said innocently. Jon huffed a breath out and got on his feet again, sauntering past her to the closet. Ally amused herself with a playful smack to his pert ass and yelped when he reciprocated. Jon laughed and rummaged through her bag instead of his own, smiling to himself finding his clothes in her bag. This wasn't a vindictive act, this was a playful jest about her wanting him to walk around naked. He was sure the WWE fans would love to see him wrestle naked.

"You little shit," he grinned turning towards her, she instinctively backed off.

"Jon don't tickle, I swear to fuck." he lunged forward and lifted her over his shoulder before she could take off, "Jon! Put me down right n-OW!" she yelped as his large hand came down on her ass again, she couldn't say she was against the occasional spanking but she digressed. He dumped her on the bed grinning as she bounced, "You ass," she giggled.

"You shouldn't steal people's belongings," he tapped her nose grinning as she nipped the end with her teeth.

"I hid them, I didn't steal."

"Same difference babe," he pecked her soft lips and frowned at the red lipstick, "Urgh really! Red so isn't my colour." Ally giggled curling up on the bed as Jon tried to successfully clean his face, he managed to somehow smear it a bit more over his own pouting lips. She sprang into action and wiped it off gently with a baby wipe and pecked his lips after. "All clean," she grinned. Jon smiled and pulled a tee shirt on and tied his jeans humming.

As Ally decided on clothes, he lounged on the bed pondering what they were starting up again. "What rules do we have for Colby,"

"Well its different this time babe, he can still have Joe, cause technically Joe isn't in the circle." Ally hummed, pulling black tight jeans on, her eyes roamed over Jon's body as he relaxed,

"Even though you want Joe for his hair,"

"Someone wise told me before he was more than just beauty and hair." Ally smirked, Jon sat up narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Well he is but you want to tug on that mane."

"Fuck yes I do," she daydreamed a little about the Samoan before clearing her throat, "Colby is so pretty though." Jon grinned rolling his eyes,

"Yes darling and Sami is cute, I get the concept." she looked up and put her hands on her hips,

"Well he is. You four together would be a fucking trip." she tapped her hips with her index fingers before pulling a cut up band top on. "I might try and get you all yet but we need to make sure we get Colby and Joe as priority."

"Of course," Jon smiled lying back, "He's going to be here soon, he won't miss this for the world." he smiled pulling her to relax against him, wrapping a large toned arm around her small waist. "Just enjoy the ride," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder in anticipation.

Colby arrived bang on time, Joe was hanging with his cousins and Colby was agitated with the anticipation of what this would be like. He felt like he was sneaking into an R Rated Movie. He knocked and Jon was at the door quickly. "Mon in man," he seemed so relaxed. "Drink?"

"Sure," Colby nodded, Jon threw him a water and sat down. Colby's eyes drifted to the bed where Ally was lying in a light slumber, fully clothed. He was disappointed just a bit, he wasn't sure why he expected her to be sprawled in the bed in lingerie and thigh high boots, considering this wasn't his first meeting of her, he had known her for years but this new lifestyle had him imagining the 22 year old girl in every position he could think off. "She's pretty ain't she?" Jon asked. Colby nodded licking his lips, not trusting his voice just yet. "She fell asleep not long ago, she deserves it, she was up early this morning." he rasped, each syllable setting Colby's nerves on fire. The two sat and spoke about various topics before Jon licked his bottom lip.

"There are rules, no body fluids, if its gonna be rough, there is always a safe word, always." he stressed it out and Colby nodded. "There's role playing, dominance play if you wish but we must not stray out of who is on the list. Currently we are restricting it to you, Ally, Joe and myself. Even though he doesn't know." Jon said taking a sip of water.

"All sounds reasonable, how do you know he doesn't know." Colby asked, the blonde's eyebrow raised at the defiance of his counterpart.

"Because he would be here asking questions." he drawled, that was true, Colby had to give it to Jon that he was excellent at figuring out personality traits of people, what was their likes and dislikes. Although the so called Lunatic Fringe used this skill purely to poke the so called hornet's nest when his mind got bored. "So are you in?" Jon asked tilting his head.

"Yes." Colby had signed a verbal agreement right there.

"Just keep it to yourself, we don't want others knowing but for your initiation, so we know you are serious and you want us, you have a task to complete before we let you watch us." the lunacy danced in his eyes as Colby swallowed and nodded. "Anything,"

"You're gonna seduce Joe and convince him to join our little party." Jon grinned, Colby nodded, accepting the challenge. The Samoan wasn't always as opened minded as he was. "Remember the quicker you do it, the sooner we are all together." he mocked in a friendly teasing tone.

"I bet you that I can get him to join within 30 hours." Colb stated, straightening his back.

"But if you don't?" the blonde asked.

"You can fuck me and choke me a bit like I know you like," Jon's eyes lit up at the prospect of having Colby at his mercy for an hour or two. "And if I win I get to claim that ass of yours wherever and whenever I want. I top." Jon would never admit how much he enjoyed this side of Colby but gave him a squeeze.

"I can barely contain yourself." Jon drawled grinning at Colby. Colby smiled at the cute man next to her but all he could think about was how he was going to get him to hear Colby out and agree. Business was definitely picking up. "No more dreaming two tone, don't you have a Samoan to seduce?" Jon mocked grinning. Colby kissed his cheek and fled with his plan in his mind and ready to execute. He wasn't called the architect for nothing.

_A/N: That's another chapter over! Roman appears prominently in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it._


	4. Chapter Three: Initiation

Chapter Three: Initiation

It had been a very long day of media for Joe, after his work out he had to subject himself to answering the same questions over and over about the seemingly impending Shield breakup. Who would be the top guy after said fact, did he want to remain in his group of brothers, what it was like being related to The Rock, did he want to be WWE Champion. He wanted to scream, but he remained calm and professional. It was never far from the group's ears, everyone was convinced the split of the Shield was on the horizon. Most people backstage just wanted their spots, not worried about what would happen to the three young men. It was a cut throat business but he wouldn't change that for the world.

His mind wandered frequently to Colby and Jon, since Ally had arrived, he hadn't seen as much of Jon in the shared bedroom, he was too busy with the buxom Greek who no doubt was beautiful but Joe couldn't help be jealous. His mind featured on Colby, after the night they had last night, the Samoan hadn't intended on waking up alone although it wasn't rare with the Iowa native, he was always up before Joe but what was unlike him was the lack of contact or Colby returning to the hotel room. There was no fear of cheating or foul play but it did feel like Joe was being left behind.

Jon and Colby never mentioned that his eventual push, that seemed to be on a roller coaster constantly, at the moment, ever bothered them. Joe was confident in the ring but insecure his brethren would turn on him and leave him behind. He already had the stress of living up to a legendary legacy and heritage but he also had to constantly prove himself to the guys backstage and everyone in the WWE Universe that he was as good as the other two members of the Shield who had probably been doing this since they were about 16 or younger in some aspect. It was a lot of pressure and sometimes his stomach would falter, his blood would chill and he would feel sick. Deep down he knew it drove him forward to prove people wrong, he knew people wanted him to fail and fuck up but he never publicly acknowledged hate. He had heard the whispers backstage and occasionally came across fans bitching about him online but regardless, his boys stood by him. _"Uce, we all have people who hate us. I feed off it. Don't worry yourself."_ Jon had waved off any fears he had with his flippant attitude. The Ohio native said he fed of negativity often, something to do with his life prior to WWE, he said he had made a life and a career out of proving people wrong about him. Colby was good that he ignored mostly everything online too, except frightening Jon with fanfiction and pictures depicting what was actually their life. Colby gave him the advice that people were jealous of their talent and jealous of the group as a whole. _"__It isn't everyday th__a__t someone from a wrestling legacy comes along and works hard to back up his talent instead of relying on his name. It isn't everyday a homeless kid and a backyard wrestler join up with him and be so successful."_ it was true that the three worked so well together, he had been sitting happily brushing his hair as Joe wandered around in turmoil. Joe's mind wandered to Afa Jr, Manu to the fans, he had a real chance with the company but had been let go due to attitude problems, he also received a wellness policy infraction in his career, which didn't go down well. Apparently he didn't want to pay dues because of who he was related too. Joe was entirely different.

Joe's day had been so long that he had enjoyed a long, hot shower, just letting the water beads fall over his body. He washed his hair and dried it – deciding against getting completely dressed, he opted just for gym shorts and flopped onto the bed. He had began to doze on when he heard the click of the door opening, in sauntered an almost flustered looking Colby, "Hey," he said happily strolling into the room.

"Hey, how was your day?" Joe asked, playing it cool so not to seem jealous that Colby had disappeared on him today.

"It was good, eventful, I went to visit Jon and Ally, I needed to get something off him, Ally was sleeping, he tired her out earlier," he laughed easily as Joe drifted into his own head, he felt slightly left behind with Jon and Colby hanging out without him, it was irrational because he had to work but his mind drifted to the worst outcome that could happen – that they abandon him and he's left alone to defend himself against everyone. He couldn't see the two men doing that or the young woman that he didn't really know, he had met her a handful of times and in the last month she had been with them a lot and nothing but gracious and funny. She looked beautiful in pictures and on videos but up close and in person, she was gorgeous. Joe was a hot blooded male, he would be lying if he said he didn't imagine kissing those pouting lips or that he hadn't thought about her more than once in the shower. She had a beautiful body, he could only imagine what it looked like naked. While in his day dream he missed Colby stripping out of his jacket and hoodie, he had a tee shirt on with a band's name on it that Joe had never heard off, he had already toed his shoes off. Colby proceeded to do a balancing act as he pulled his socks off. His belt was laying over his bag as Colby paraded around with his jeans untied. He really did have a lovely body in Joe's mind.

"So pray tell why are you wandering around half naked?"he asked sitting up, Colby smiled seductively and saunter towards him.

"Well since I ignored you today I thought I could make it up to you but there is a catch,"

"Oh goodie," Joe smiled good naturedly, Colby rolled his eyes playfully,

"You, Jon and I are an item in the sense, we love each other and have sex and its all great, right?" Colby pressed,

"Right, except Jon has being playing house for the last month," Joe laughed, although it did bother him that Jon had easily forgotten his team mates sexual needs and left them alone so he could go be with the young Greek Girl. "Yes he has been, but I talked to him today and he said that he and Ally want to have like an open deal with us," Colby beamed excitedly. Joe's mind went blank, Colby, Jon and the Greek beauty, he'd see her naked, he could touch her without being sent to jail for sexual harassment. "Jon's taking his time with her because they are sweethearts who haven't been together in a while, plus I haven't been bad company have I?" Colby batted his lashes and pouted his lip, he looked fucking adorably sexy to Joe and all Joe wanted to do was fuck him hard into the cheap mattress from the hotel chain. "No you haven't been bad company, you are the best kind of company," Joe smiled.

"So how about I give you my glorious ass and we join up with them,"

"Oh darling," Joe grinned taking a handful of Colby's hair, "You didn't have to offer me that, I am already on board with this." he almost purred in the younger man's ear making Colby mew in anticipation of just what the bigger man was going to do.

They stripped out of the little clothes they still had on and already both were almost completely hard, Joe possessively grabbed a hold of Colby's hair at the back of his head and dominated the kiss, his tongue massaged the architect's in a loving but passionate way. His natural state of dominance already over the two toned man, he pulled away allowing both to catch their breath before he held Colby's face, "I hope your mouth realizes its in for an exercise," his tone sounded harsher than he meant it but Colby moaned and nodded all the same. He greedily took in some of Joe's impressive length, moaning as Joe held him in place by the hair. He bobbed his head moaning, pleasuring the Samoan enough that Joe was almost writhing beneath Colby. He relented when Joe tugged on his hair hard to warn him to stop, Joe didn't want to come just yet, he wanted to be buried deep in the glorious ass that Colby had. He kissed Colby again, sucking the pre cum off his shiny, plump bottom lip, his hand found the bag beside the bed as he pressed Colby into mattress, he found the lube he wanted and grinned as Colby looked at him with half lidded, seductive eyes. Colby was ready before they had even started.

Joe spent a dedicated amount of time preparing Colby for him, despite Colby's pleas for him to forget about lube, to hurry up and fuck him and his personal favourite "Its my ass I know what I want" he wouldn't lie and say he didn't love the needy side of the Iowa native who could turn into the alpha in a second depending on his mood. Joe lathered his dick in a generous amount of lube, he wanted to make sure this would be seamless without injury. He lay down and pulled Colby on him, "Ride me baby," Joe purred, the light behind Colby's deep brown eyes sparkled happily as he positioned himself. "Slow darling, ease yourself down, there ain't no rush baby." Joe said holding the gorgeously tanned and toned thighs of his lover. Colby tutted and nodded, his moans increasing in volume as he slid down the impressive appendage that Joe never boasted about. They rocked together as they moaned in unison, the feeling was incredible as Joe gripped Colby's own impressive erection, jerking him in motion with the thrusts into Colby as the younger clawed at Joe's sides and arms. He bounced himself, dizzy with how full he felt. Colby leaned down to suck on the Samoan's nipples greedily, he didn't care that he was contorting himself in positions that were unnatural to his body, he needed his pleasure. Joe thrust deep into him at just the right angle to hit the delicious sweet spot buried deep in Colby who moaned loudly in appreciation. They kept their rhythm going as they came within seconds off each other, moaning huskily as they cried out each other's names at the peak of their orgasms. Joe moaned slipping out of Colby, pulling him to his chest and wrapped him in a bear hug, hoping to stop the trembles of the two toned man. Forgetting temporarily that Colby had managed to cover both himself and Joe in his load just seconds before. "We should shower babe," Joe said content to kiss the top of Colby's head as the smaller man got comfortable with no intention of moving.

"Suppose," he replied. "You really wanna be in this relationship?" he asked hopefully.

"Course," Joe smiled, the smile on Colby's face made it all worth while. The Iowa native retrieved his phone from the beside table and text Jon smugly, 'Prepare yourself asshole, we're both in. That glorious ass of yours is mine. X', Colby was happy, he tried to snuggle down but Joe overpowered him and carried him to the shower complaining. He relaxed into Joe's hands as Joe washed their bodies clean and their hair. The feather light touches sending shocks down Colby's body, Joe had the same reaction but wasn't as vocal as his counter part. He took it upon himself to dry them in the fluffiest towel they had and carried Colby back to bed where they cuddled up, before Colby's cell lit up with a text. Jon had replied with, "Glad to hear it – its yours when you want it. Although I hope you know I never said I couldn't reciprocate." he chuckled and cuddled into Joe who was already starting to drift off and Colby was left to fantasize over what his love life would be like now with the addition of one very flexible and appealing young woman.

Elsewhere in the hotel, Jon laughed as he cuddled Ally close as they watched some movie on the TV. Both were buzzing at the prospect of having Joe and Colby join them. "I hope you know what you are getting into," Jon teased, "Three guys, all shop talk, we aren't always clean, we can be rude and we definitely like to flirt." he grinned as she giggled good naturedly,

"With what you guys can give me, I am sure I can put up with guy talk and a little mess," she smiled. "Thank you for this, for being okay with me being involved. I know you guys have a thing going on."

"Any time, like I wouldn't include you sweetheart," Jon kissed her softly and Ally melted into the kiss, "I love you, you dope." Jon laughed.

"I love you too, asshole." she grinned as she cuddled down again, knowing that later on she would be having sex fantasy dreams about their new additions and she couldn't wait. The best part was getting to do this with the one man she loved more than anything. She smiled contently as he cuddled her under his arm and put on some lame movie he liked. They were in for a fun ride no doubt but there was nothing that could beat a quiet night alone with your soul mate.

_A/N: Another chapter – yay! Hope you like it. That was the first slash scene I have written in probably over a year or more. Hope it didn't suck too bad. Things are going to get interesting so stay tuned. All readers are appreciated and all reviews are greatly received. Thank you. _


	5. Chapter Four: Travelling

Chapter Four: Travelling

It was always stressful driving from one city to the next, more stressful was finding the right driver as minor disagreements always happened. This journey they had Claudio with them, Sami, Joe, Jon, Colby and Ally. It hadn't helped that Ally had hopped into the front seat and declared she was driving, which meant her music would be played, Colby knew she liked some of the stuff he liked but he wanted to blast his metal and drive fast over the dark roads but he settled for the passenger seat. Jon had bitched getting in behind Ally, as she was shorter, it meant he got more leg room cause the seat was pulled forward. Sami was next to him with a space in the middle for their small bags. Joe and Claudio had the very back seats which they hated, but they would sleep and ignore the arguments over the music. The bags were behind them so they essentially got packed into the vehicle first, Joe had tried to say Sami should be in the back cause he had shorter legs but Sami bit him meaning Jon and Colby had to act as referees much to their amusement.

So as planned, Colby could see Claudio and Joe sleeping, headphones in. Sami was curled towards Jon who had stretched out with his head almost on the window. Colby had spoken to Ally for a bit but decided he wanted his own music blaring in his ears for a while to help him drift off to sleep. Using his jacket as a blanket he curled up to relax.

Ally was bored, her music was low so the boys could sleep. She tapped her long painted fingernails off the steering wheel humming quietly. She was wrapped up in one of Jon's hoodies to battle the cold and she felt comfortable in it, like she had him wrapped around him as she drove. She sighed watching the fuel dip under a comfortable level for her and followed the directions to a 24 hour station. She killed the engine and slipped out quietly and filled the tank with gas rubbing her hair against the cold wind and closed off the tank before going into the station. Her mind drifted to horror flicks that took place in a gas station and rolled her eyes, 'way to go Ally, scare yourself stupid.' she chastised herself as she tried to brave herself to use the bathroom in the station.

After trying to use it in a very awkward position so none of her skin touched any surface and turning the taps on with tissue, she washed her hands and hurried out. Shuddering at the thought of having to use another one, she avoided buying soda or water, instead getting food for the car. The fake lights in the store burned her eyes as they flickered on and off, giving a creepy aura around the place. She handed the small amount of stuff she had picked and pointed to the large vehicle in the lot, "Gas too," she plucked her card from the hoodie pocket, that she had grabbed before entering the store and handed it over. The elder cashier rung it all up and swiped her card, not speaking a word to her. She grabbed the bag full of items and shoved her card into her jeans pocket, feeling incredibly uneasy in the station alone. She hurried to the door almost screaming when a tall, burly guy stood in front of it. "What's a pretty little poppet like you doing here alone?"

"I am not alone, I have five men in that car with me that will fuck you up if you don't leave me alone!" She snarled pushing past him, running to the car in case he followed.

She scrambled into the car and slammed the door, breathing heavily as she fumbled with the seatbelt. She felt a hand on her shoulder "You okay?" Jon asked tiredly, she screamed loudly turning round to punch him in the arm. "Ow!" Jon yelled.

"Why the fuck would you do that!" Ally exclaimed, not noticing that she had woken the whole car

"Dee what happened?" Jon asked rubbing his arm,

"Some guy like tried to intimidate me and you scared the shit outta me!"

"Why would you go in alone? Is he still in there?" Jon asked unbuckling himself,

"Jon don't go in!" Ally said grabbing his arm, "Its cool, I pushed past him." the dirty blonde frowned,

"He can't go around being horrible to women, I should punch him in the throat." Jon seethed,

"Babe, babe please." she said rubbing his hand, "Its good, we can lock the doors and just go away." he blew out air quickly, unimpressed and nodded.

She drove a bit longer trying to calm down, she knew Jon couldn't sleep now, he was alert and angry he wasn't with her when she had been approached. Jon watched her closely, Ally was rattled and he didn't want to spook her. He prodded a dozing Sami, he smirked and tried not to yelp when Sami swatted his hand. Jon prodded again, Sami opened his eye and frowned at him, his hair was all over the place, he looked rather ruffled and cute. Jon shuffled closer, "Me, Joe and Colby are in an open relationship with Allz, we all just have sex with each other and she wants you to be in it too, like you, me and her back in the indies," he whispered, keeping an eye on the small Greek. Sami pondered briefly,

"What about the other two?" he whispered,

"They won't mind, it's open," he smiled patting Sami's head. Jon froze hearing the tinkering off a soft piano as Ally's iPod played on slightly louder, "No! No!" Jon growled sitting up, Colby jumped in his seat, "Fuck what?"

"No I don't want to build a fucking snowman, I don't care if love is an open door, I don't care about the first time in forever and I won't let it go! Fuck this soundtrack!" Jon growled, "No!"

Sami was crying with laughter, "You made him watch Disney?" Colby laughed,

"Yeah," Ally grinned, "He chose Frozen cause people kept asking him to build a snowman backstage, now he is more pissed off cause he liked the film,"

"Fucking snowman! She was imprisoned in her own house!" Jon was ranting in the back, covering his ears with his hands childishly as the Frozen soundtrack played. Joe was grinning with his eyes closed, trying not to alert them he was awake as Jon ranted and raved. He found it adorable when Jon got so worked up over nothing. Sami rubbed Jon's unruly curls and whispered in his ear, "Yeah okay," causing Jon to smile a bit before he grabbed the offending iPod and selected something other than Disney.

When the hotel came into view, it was a site for sore eyes. Ally rested her tired head on the steering wheel as the boys climbed out to stretch their long, sore limbs. She hopped out and opened the trunk, trying not to squint under the bright flashes in the dark from fan's cameras. Jon slung an arm around her shoulders and placed a soft kiss against her cheek, pulling her cases out and pulling them along with his own. She locked the car following him and Colby in, as Sami, Joe and Claudio trailed behind. Signing in took what felt like forever, the receptionist had been lovely so they could hardly rip her head off. Claudio bid them goodnight, heading to his own room as Sami slapped Joe on the back, "C'mon big guy let's have a chat and share," Sami knew that Jon wanted alone time with either the two toned man or the small Greek who looked beyond exhausted. "Yeah okay," Joe said following the smaller Ohio man.

"So its us three," Colby smiled, he had taken Ally's make up case as Jon had taken the large Zebra print suitcase that belonged to her,

"Sounds great," Jon said taking them into the elevator, he cuddled the tired Greek against him, he knew she wouldn't be awake for long. They travelled in silence to the nice hotel room they had been allocated. Ally got ready for bed, kissed them both goodnight and cuddled down in the single bed in the room, Jon watched her carefully before she fell asleep.

"She's exhausted," Colby said coming out of the bathroom, watching as the dirty blonde stripped down to his boxers, Colby took his top off as Jon tidied up around himself. He flopped onto the double bed as Colby climbed on, now just clad in his own boxers. "You know I asked Sami to join us, I hope you don't mind." Jon said toying with the blonde segment of Colby's hair, he mewed in appreciation and shook his head. "Course not," he slung himself over Jon, straddling the toned hips. "I think we could have a little one on one time, she's out for the count." Colby grinned, nipping the stubble free jaw.

"Who cares if she wakes up?" Jon grinned, arching into Colby as the younger started rocking his hips back and forth as he sat on the Ohio native.

"True," Colby smiled as he kissed down Jon's neck, "But you owe me that beautiful ass tonight since I recruited Joe,"

"Mhmm I know," Jon panted giving Colby more room, enjoying the feeling of his lips against the sensitive skin. They moaned together as they rubbed their clothed semi erections against each other. "You look great in this position," Colby purred as he slid down to suck Jon's non scarred nipple, he sucked slowly playing with the nipple Jon almost lost in a wrestling accident. Jon arched moaning gripping Colby's hair with one hand as his short nails dragged across the tattooed back of the Iowa native.

"Such pretty sounds," Colby grinned licking over the more sensitive, scarred nipple. They shared a passionate kiss, as their tongues battled for dominance, they eventually managed to slide out of their boxers. They rubbed their lengths together moaning as they kissed deeply, Jon was holding Colby close by his plump, toned ass as he writhed under the younger man. Colby retrieved the lube from Jon's back and kissed up his legs, stomach and chest until he got to the pouting lips of the so called Lunatic Fringe. Colby dominated the kiss as he lubed Jon's ass up well, making sure it was really slick so nothing would hurt him. He kissed the tip of Jon's erection and grinned to himself as Jon hissed contently, Colby put a generous amount of lube on himself with Jon's help, their calloused hands on the smooth skin was enough that he could go right there and then, he held back and pushed Jon back until he was comfortable. They shifted around a bit getting the right position before Jon had Colby comfortably between his legs. He slipped in slowly until he was filling Jon, the blonde was not as docile as Colby was, on had yanked Colby forward so they were as close as possible, gripping Colby's skin and nicking it lightly with his nails without hurting him or drawing blood. Colby thrust jerking Jon off as he moved in and out of the Ohio native. Their moans filled the hotel room as Colby thrust deeper into Jon hitting that sweet spot, causing Jon to curse and arch up. Colby moaned as Jon's muscles contracted around him, her jerked the large member of his team mate moaning as they rocked together. Jon came first, crying out "Aw fuck Colby!", he rocked round Colby moaning and writhing as he did. Colby came with a cry as well, "Oh Jon!" he slipped out panting as he kissed the trembling blonde. He fell beside him as Jon wrapped him in his muscular arms and pulled him close, "That was incredible," Jon drawled throatily in Colby's ear.

"It really was," Colby smiled.

The two lay in silence together before Jon huffed, "We should shower,"

"Urgh yeah come on then," Colby huffed, stripping the bed once Jon had staggered out of it. The two shared a long shower together, exploring each other's bodies and washing each other's hair. Colby found it so sweet Jon was using some hair boost shampoo that Joe has presented him with as joke, not expecting him to use it. Of course Jon would have used that instead of buying new shampoo. The two dried and unashamedly wandered around the hotel room naked as they battled with making the bed with the spare sheets made available.

They fell into bed together again and fell asleep wrapped around each other. Jon woke up around 4am with heat at his back, he twisted his head around slightly to see Ally curled into his back gaining warmth, he had no idea when she entered the bed but he was more than happy to have her in there. He moved to his back and cuddled both Colby and Ally onto his chest and eventually dozed off, smiling at how lucky he was to have both of them with him in his life, and how lucky he was to have Joe and Sami.

_A/N: Bit of a filler chapter but thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far! Every review and follow is greatly appreciated. If there is anything you would really like to see just message me. Thanks again! :) _


	6. Chapter Five: Awkward Beginnings

Chapter Five: Awkward Beginnings

Joe looked at Sami as they drank beers, silence had been their friend most of the time they had been together since the other three had gone upstairs. Their female counterpart almost sleeping standing up. Joe has seen Sami's work as the Callihan Death Machine and the New Horror, when you looked up Jon's old stuff, his best friend from Ohio was never far behind. Sami had been called Jon's little brother by Jon himself, so when Sami had gotten signed, the blue eyes on the dirty blonde had lit up, Colby had mentioned how much Sami had meant to Jon before the Shield became Jon's brothers so to speak. Colby had pretty much confirmed Jon used to do with Sami what he now did with Colby and Joe...and the small Greek woman. "So why did you really want to room with me?" Joe asked, awkwardly peeling his beer bottle label offending, Sami rubbed his face before looking at the Samoan,

"Well I know Colby better, Jon likes you a lot and Dee does too, and Jon wants me to join whatever the hell it is he has planned with you, Colby and Dee, and I want you to be happy with that," the smaller Ohio native drunk his beer to ease his nerves.

"Colby was dared by Jon to ring me in to, his prize was Jon's ass, which no doubt they are doing." Joe smiled, "Look I don't know what this is yet either but if Jon asked you in, he must trust you, so we trust you too," Joe said.

"Thanks, I mean he looks better than ever hanging with you two, you are good for him, he's happy." Sami nodded, "Jon's greedy and impatient, he probably doesn't want to leave anyone out,"

"I know the feeling, I sometimes look at Colby and Jon together and feel that pang like I am losing them," Joe confessed, Sami nodded,

"Man I see you three together and its magic, and I'm sure you all feel that way, Colby and Jon when they aren't included in what you three are. Look Dee and I have been there before, do you have any idea how hard it is to try and have an open kind of threesome in the indies, where the fans know you personally and the guys you run with are some of the nicest and some of the most bad ass people, not everyone is as open and understanding as the last guy." Sami said, "Jon made it his mission to protect us, when the heat got too much I met this girl and we got real serious, Jon was moving on with his career and I pulled away completely, it was him and Dee, so they made the list of who they could fuck without each other getting mad, its been a continual thing, they have to agree it with each other, its fucking dysfunctional but its works for them. They're solid, like you Shield guys are solid, Jon never had much love growing up so you best bet that he will give his all into this cluster fuck of a situation and try to please everyone," Sami gulped the last of his beer, Joe nodded impressed with the honesty,

"I am lucky to have been put with those two, they believed in me when no one else did, I was just a relation of The Rock with no wrestling experience, they made me into a better competitor." Joe said, "They know I will go to the end of the Earth for both of them and if this even works, you know I will do it for you and Ally too,"

"I appeciate that, man I was ust Jon's fat sidekick for so long, I never felt like I deserved him as a friend but he will fight tooth and nail for what he wants, so I wanted to spend time with you to get to know you, it will mean a lot to the people we care for, we can mend this bridge and it will all be fine." Sami concluded.

"Sure," Joe said, clapping Sami on the back.

They spent a few hours drinking together, challenging each other to shot dares and challenges to ease the tension. Joe was impressed with how much liquor the so called Death Machine could handle. "Man you're alright for a football player," Sami had hiccuped, hitting his arm as he downed another shot.

"You're alright for some creepy goth kid," Joe had sniggered, downing the most disgusting shot they had happened to come across during the night.

"Right you two, bar is closing, bed time." The bar manager said shooing them, they paid their tab, they merrily made the long journey back to their hotel room. The elevator had stopped at every floor due to Sami faling against the buttons and his attempt to rectify the situation was to press every button.

They staggered out to their floor and made it to their room, after a moment of cursing and fighting with the card machine, they got in and whooped successfully. Their room was conjoined to the other room by a door, which held Jon, Ally and Colby. The two inebriated men took turns in the bathroom relieving themselves and washing their hands, the two look confused at the one double bed and blinked. Their drunk minds not quite catching up to the fact they would be sharing. "Looks like you're sleeping on the floor," Sami hiccuped ambling towards the bed on unsteady feet. "Uh not so fast hot shot, I'm sleeping on the bed, you're on the floor." Joe said pulling Sami off the bed just as he made it. Sami made a small 'Oomph' sound as his backside hit the floor. "Listen asshole I am the youngest so be a gentleman and sleep on the floor asshole!" Sami wobbled up.

"You're the newbie, you sleep on the floor." Joe hiccuped as he climbed unsteadily onto the bed.

"I've been wrestling longer," Sami said pulling Joe off so he landed on the floor, "You sleep on the floor."

"This is fucking ridiculous we can share, we're gonna share everything else."Joe said calmly,

"True," Sami said slowly,

"Now get on the bed little spoon," Joe sniggered,

"Why do I have to be little spoon!" Sami exclaimed. Joe sauntered over and measured the 5'10 Callihan to his 6'3 Samoan frame,

"Because you are the littlest, you're the runt." He sniggered,

"Fuck you, I may be shorter in height but I am bigger where it counts, you fucking hair model!" Sami replied

"Yes my hair is better than yours first of all," Joe said, "Second of all, haha! You wish!" Joe leaned closer to Sami's ear, breathing in it, "I could have you naked and begging before you could even try and push me over." Sami shook his head at the heat spreading across his body and tackled the Samoan onto the bed pinning him down. Joe was slightly shocked at the ball of energy, the rough kiss from the smaller Ohio man was not unwelcome as he let Sami have the dominance of the kiss for a bit before the Samoan lifted him and slammed him against the opposite wall, knocking off some cheap pictures the hotel had put there, Joe kissed him, sucking at his lip, digging his nails into the soft flesh under some Horror movie top that Sami was wearing. Sami's own hails were scratching at Joe through the tee shirt Joe had opted for wearing. Sami kissed Joe's neck before clamping his teeth down hard on the sensitive skin there. Joe moaned and dropped him, Sami landed on this feet stealthily and tackled Joe on the floor managing to pull his top off with a struggle as Joe cursed, his equilibrium thrown off. The top pulled the hair tie from the Samoan's glossy dark locks leaving it to fall over his face as Sami attacked Joe's chest with kisses and scratches and the Samoan tugged at Sami's top, freeing it much to Sami's chagrin, every time Sami's nails pinched at his skin, Joe retailed with the same over the pale flesh on his back. Their moans and growling were not the romantic way no doubt their counter parts had done fore play earlier.

The two tussled on the floor and knocked over at least two tables in the hotel suite as baggy jeans were tugged off both bodies, Callihan cursed his body image when he saw the Samoan panting and almost naked in just his boxers, a visible arousal in his dark underwear. He was jacked no doubt, gloriously tanned skin with a bad ass tattoo, smouldering eyes whereas Sami himself was also aroused in his dark boxers, but although he had toned up significantly compared to the start of his career, his skin didn't hang like the people you saw on TV, he worked hard for that not to happen, instead with his pale skin you could see where the skin had stretched, and feeling this Adonis' eyes on his body almost made him recoil, he wrestled many times topless but that was with fans who didn't give a fuck if he was attractive or not. Sami was supposed to be getting involved with this man, a beautiful Iowa native, a gorgeous Greek woman who had seen him naked before and his best friend, who was always seen as the cute, dorky one where as Sami was just the cute in a sense best friend, not the one the ladies wanted to go home with. His hands covered his stomach, suddenly overcome with embarrassment, which was not unseen by the Samoan, both men had sobered up much quicker after their impromptu wrestling match. Joe was not one for sweet nothings in the ear, especially not to another guy but the down trodden look on the smaller man made his heart ache a bit. He put on his best poker face and grabbed Sami before throwing him on the bed, he worked to get the boxers off the wriggling legs and stripped himself before catching Sami and pinning him under his larger body. Sami yelped and tried to move but Joe was already kissing down his body, pinning the powerful arms of Callihan down to the bed, he sucked and both nipples before kissing over the stomach that had been literally transformed through hard work and dedication. "You did great, I don't think I could have done what you did, you did what loads of people fail to do, and you look fucking great so if I ever see you covering this up again," Joe threatened, growling in a way that didn't mean immense danger before he bit down on the toned stomach of Sami who arched and bucked, moaning under the feeling of Joe's teeth scraping at his skin. Joe let his hands go to prep the smaller man, being as careful as he would to anyone else including Colby and Jon and lubed himself up excessively before slipping in, Callihan arched off the bed with a loud moan and somewhat of a yell, Joe let him get used to the feeling, jerking him off to take his mind of the invasion of Joe inside him, Callihan scratched and clawed at him, "Fucking hell! Fucking move then! Fuck!" the expletives rolling off his tongue easily, Joe smirked and began thrusting quickly, jerking Sami's length as he did, kissing over his body as he did, this was not how he expected this night to go but it wasn't a terrible way to end a night. Sami's hands roamed over the broad back of the Samoan, nails scratching over the toned muscles and tugging at the glossy locks that everyone fawned over. His moans filled the room as did Joe's as he thrust deep hitting the sweet spot within the small man who was so responsive for him, Sami bit at Joe's shoulder as Joe pulled him closer with one hand, his other hand still working Sami over. Sami's nails drug over Joe's ass as his orgasm overtook him, spilling over the toned stomach of the man above him and his own, Joe came not long after biting Sami's shoulder. Both now had matching bites on each shoulder from their earlier tussle and their intense fucking on the double bed. Joe slipped out and dragged Sami out of bed, "Shower now, we smell of sex and fucking shit shots."

"People find this inviting," Sami said, following without argument.

"Well I am not sleeping with a guy who smells like a brewery," Joe smirked, Sami rolled his eyes as they showered together, helping each other wash down the marks they had left over each other's bodies in the head of the moment.

They fell into bed with Sami declaring, "I am the little spoon tonight asshole but next time you're the fucking little spoon,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Joe said, pulling Sami closer to him, falling into a sleep while the Ohio native took longer to eventually drift off.

Joe was woken hours later quite abruptly, his head pounded and his body certainly needed more sleep. No more drinking that was for sure, he growled in protest as another pillow hit him in the head. "What the fuck did you two do?" Jon exclaimed, Colby was beside him, both clean out of the shower.

"What?" Joe asked sitting up, Sami sat up growling about the injustices of being woken so rudely. Both pairs of eyes widened comically as they regarded the messy room with tables strewn across the floor, lamps on the ground, thankfully not broken and pictures and bedding lying haphazardly on the carpet. "Umm," Sami smiled, "Joe did it,"

"What!" Joe exclaimed, his head protesting to loud noises. "You tackled me first,"

"You called me the little spoon! He slammed me against the wall." Sami mock pouted,

"Look we're glad you two are now on the same playing field but if you are gonna have sex, please clean the room up or don't destroy it in the first place." Colby said. Jon nodded in agreement before pressing down hard on a bite mark left on Sami's shoulder, "Ouch! Dick!" Sami swatted at him but missed. Jon snickered and looked at Colby,

"Let's leave them to clean this up, we're hitting the gym in an hour, get to it." Colby grinned,

"We might bring back breakfast to you," he laughed. The two returning back to their room together, explaining the situation to Ally who was expertly doing her make up. She smiled at them and pondered, "We've only just started what this is and already you are all getting the benefits, I am a genius," she laughed. Jon grinned and kissed her shoulder,

"Yeah babe you are," Colby grinned rubbing her hair,

"An evil sex pest genius,"

Unbeknownst to them, the two scolded members of their situation had not opted to tidy their room but instead cuddle back down under the covers to sleep off the night before. If anyone asked Sami, he did not fall into being the little spoon again.

_A/N: Another chapter! Woohoo! I got a question whether it was Sami Callihan or Sami Zayn, so hopefully this made this clear. I am just not used to calling Sami, Solomon yet. Hope you enjoyed this rare pairing in this chapter :) Any reviews or reads are greatly appreciated. :) _


	7. Chapter Six: Blow Out

Chapter Six: Blow Out

Jon awoke in a city he didn't remember with a blinding headache, he slowly opened a tired eye and surveyed the room, spotting stuff he recognized around him. He was in his own hotel room which was good, that was a start. His body ached as he stretched it out, enjoying the feeling of a first stretch of the day. He buried his head in the pillow, not wanting to move yet, his mouth felt like he swallowed sand. He was in rough shape and the early morning sun wasn't helping his eyes so he shut them, delighted at the feeling instead of the feeling of the light penetrating his orbs. He turned on his side and felt warmth next to him, the feminine smelling shampoo lulling him into a relaxed state as he pulled the small body against his bare chest. He began to doze, hoping his hangover would subside. He couldn't even remember getting back to the room last night.

Much like their blonde counterpart, Joe and Sami were feeling the ill effects off over consumption, Sami was lying in the single bed nearest the window, his pale muscular arm over his eyes with the window open to let the breeze in, hoping to help his stomach which was rolling and turning at the thought of moving. Joe was buried under the covers in the double bed, eyes clenched shut as the brilliant white bed set made his headache worse. Colby who had been sharing the bed with him was currently throwing the contents of stomach into the toilet, moaning and groaning to himself, clearly in some sort of pain. He emerged from the bathroom with his hair tied on top of his head, looking pale and shaky, clearly hangovers didn't agree with the young high flyer. "Never drinking again, fucking Jon and shots." Colby groaned lying down, Joe moaned pathetically at being moved, "Move over you big fucking lump," Colby snapped weakly, his energy was not at its peak to roll a hungover, stubborn Samoan out of the way.

The roster had a day off today, so someone had decided they should go out and party. Randy had managed to book out a club for whoever wanted to come along, the superstars didn't stop at a few drinks. It was a party that went off into the early hours of the morning, when the sun was just starting to rise. "Where did Jon go?" Joe moaned out eventually, moving physically pained him and speaking wasn't much better.

"Lost him halfway through, presume he went with Dee for not so hot drunk sex," Sami quipped, his arm never moving from his eyes.

"Not moving again," Colby bit out, he was hanging onto the bed as if he would fall off the earth if he let go.

"Me either, fucking Orton," Joe groaned, keeping away from Colby, neither wanted to be cuddly when they felt this bad.

When a light knocking rapped against the door, all three groaned in unison. Colby knowing that neither would move managed to haul himself up. He staggered pathetically towards the door and opened it slowly, it took up a lot of strength. He hissed like a vampire when the bright lobby lights caught him, "Fuck," he rubbed his eyes and looked at who had drug him from his pit of self pity and tilted his head, "Allz," he smiled somewhat half heartedly as he let her in. He followed her back in, knowing she wouldn't care if that they were all in fact in boxers and there were clothes everywhere. Colby regarded her outfit in a confused manner, she was still wearing what she was wearing last night. "You didn't change?" he asked, again trying to move Joe over as he attempted to lay down. Ally shook her head, "I lost him last night about one, I ended up sleeping on the floor of my brother's hotel room, I was going to go straight there to shower but we only took one key card last night and Jon has it, can I have your spare?" Colby nodded, vaguely pointing it out to her. Ally found it and smiles at her poor, fragile boys, "I'll come check on you later, be good." she smiled.

Ally knew as she wandered past business folk down the hotel corridors that she looked like a hot mess in her short black dress, carrying her expensive, ridiculously high heels in her hand, the shoes she loved but after a night like last night, she wasn't sure she could walk anymore in them. Her make up was sleep smudged, not so much that she looked like a clown but more so like she had done shots with Motley Crue in the 80s until the cows came home. Nick offered her a shower at his room but without her cosmetics and make up remover she would have looked worse plus she had no spare clothes in his room. Her leather jacket was tucked under her arm, all she wanted to do was shower and crawl in beside Jon in bed, lucky bastard had made it back to the hotel and had the bed all to himself last night. It took her a few attempts with the key due to her being ever so slightly off balance due to the late night drinking and dancing. She didn't even want to know how she got a bruise on her leg, she presumed someone got a bit overzealous dancing and kicked her. She entered the room quietly, turning to face the door to click it shut quietly, she could hear soft noises coming from Jon as he slept, he sounded so peaceful. She placed her shoes down and turned around to regard the state of her man when her heart dropped to her stomach. Jon wasn't alone in the bed, there was someone in there with him. Jon had taken a woman to bed with him.

Ally wanted to be rational but when he moved in his slumber and flopped his hands out on top of the covers to expose a bare chest, her feisty Greek side jumped to the forefront. She balled her jacket up and threw it at him, satisfied at the noise her phone made in her pocket as it connected with his face. "Ow! What the fuck!" Jon snarled, throwing the jacket off, sitting up with eyes a blaze. He regarded Ally angrily, his posture screamed that he was ready to duke it out.

"Yes what the fuck indeed Jon! Who the fuck is that!" Ally exclaimed, struggling to keep her composure. Jon raised a brow and looked over to his left at the stirring blonde beside him, he paled considerable. "I dunno, fuck." as the blonde turned to face him, his mouth went dry, he felt like his tongue was swelling and he couldn't speak. He managed to rasp out only, "Renee," at hearing her name the Canadian woman looked up confused, she didn't have time to change pleasantries as Jon shoved her out of the way as a bottle of shampoo came hurtling towards them. "Fuck! Dee! Its not what it looks like!"

"It looks like you're fucking someone in our bed!" Ally seethed, throwing the conditioner at him, Jon yelped ducking under the covers. It collided with his now covered shoulder as Renee scrambled to get dressed. "You get the fuck out now!" Ally snarled to the small Canadian woman.

"Ally I am so-" Renee stuttered out,

"Just leave!" Ally growled, throwing the door open, her resolve managing to not push the blonde out. She slammed the door after, hoping she woke everyone.

Jon got up breathing heavily, his heart was hammering against his chest. "Ally babe,"

"You cheating bastard!" her tone was harsh and her body was shaking with fury, "She's not on the fucking list! All these months off innocent ride sharing and car pooling, all while you tried to sucker me in again!" she threw the bible at him, he tried to dodge it and yelled out as the heavy book collided with his toned back,

"Fuck I know you are Greek you don't need to remind me by throwing stuff!" he dodged a can of hairspray, "Okay! Okay! Look I never slept with her before! I am not even convinced about last night!" he scrambled forward trying to grab Ally's form as she tried to grab something else. He wrapped his arms around her and she wriggled fiercely,

"Don't touch me!" Jon let her go before he got elbowed, her small form turned around and her blue eyes were ablaze with fury,

"Babe please, it meant nothing, she's not on the list, we are good friends!"

"Oh I can see that! Hope you were clever enough to use a condom!" she shoved him back, "You lying cheating son of a bitch!"

"No I didn't! It just looks bad! I don't know! I thought it was you!" he exclaimed,

"Oh! Great Jon, so you don't even know what I look like!"

"I had my eyes closed!" he tried, she snarled and swung her left hand at him but he caught both hands and pinned her against the wall, "I know baby, I know, please babe listen to me." She seemed to still a bit before she started wriggling again, Jon was getting frustrated and picked her up over his shoulders and threw her on the bed, hoping to restrain her there to explain. "Look I didn't do anything! Just listen!" he held her face softly, "I love you, I love you and the guys," he let her go and placed a kiss to her head and got up. His head was pounding worse now than before.

He had seen the storm behind those eyes, troubled with doubt, she swung her small body over to the side of the bed and sat holding her hair and wiped her face. She was slow and calculating in her movements. Her head was swimming with images and scenarios of how this all happened. Her eyes drifted down the floor when she saw a flash of colour, she gently picked up the offending item and inhaled sharply. An opened condom wrapper, no condom inside like the wrapper had been opened accidentally. She couldn't breathe, she could feel her eyes welling up. She grabbed her jacket again and whipped it towards the blonde man, Jon swore loudly as it connected with his midsection.

"Nothing happened?!" Ally challenged standing up,

"No!" he snapped, "Fuck believe me!"

"Fuck you and your lies!" she threw the foil on the bed, "What the fuck is that then!" time froze in the room as Jon regarded the wrapper, clearly open. He couldn't move or explain, the irate woman pushed past him to the bathroom, looking for evidence. The bathroom counter had clearly had someone on there as cosmetics and hair products lay astray on the floor and on the counter, there were dried hand marks on the glass shower screen, two sets and the hands certainly weren't Ally's. She breathed out as she got the courage to look in the waste paper basket, sure enough a knotted condom, lying amongst other trash. She grabbed the small basket in anger and stormed out, throwing it at his feet as he stood looking lost. He looked painfully slow and fragile as he picked it up, his resolve breaking when he regarded the condom. Tears sprung from his eyes, "Ally,"

"Save it!" Ally snapped, tears spilling down her cheeks, "You fucking lied to me! What am I not good enough?!" she stood almost broken in front of him.

"You are everything! I wanted nothing but you! I can't remember last night! I would never hurt you!" he held her arms, gazing into her sorrow filled eyes.

"Liar!" she shoved him off her again, "You did hurt me Jon! You have broken my heart!" she cried out, her tears coming thick and furious.

"No! I just...I don't know what happened." Jon said quietly, "I wouldn't do it normally, babe please."

"Oh so when you're drunk you fuck our other colleagues! You greedy bastard! I trusted you! We made a list that we were to agree on if we weren't together! We are together now! I was right here! We have Sami, Joe and Colby! We are...were together! I was down the hall!"

"No, No! We are not past tense, we are current and we are solid!" Jon said striding forward to grasp her face, "We are forever, we are always, remember. I love you Ally, don't leave me. Don't leave me, please." he cried, begging as he held her face.

"It's done, it's gone Jon," she said brokenly, "We could have been forever..."

"We can still be forever! Fuck baby I am better for you, you make me want to be better, I want it all babe with you, everything." he went to kiss her lips but she moved her face and his lips kissed a soft, tear stained cheek. "Ally no," he cried, his breath leaving his body as her sobs racked her body, "Ally baby please look at me, I love you." she looked at him and shook her head, "And I loved you," she ripped herself from him and backed away, tears still pouring down her face, "You did this, not me." she almost whispered.

Jon's world was crashing quickly around him as she turned her back on him, he sprang forward and grabbed her hips getting on his knees. "I am nothing without you baby please, I need you Dee, darling please." he cried into her stomach as her hand brushed his soft curls,

"I can't sit around and wonder if you will cheat on me if you drink," she said brokenly, tears laying thick in her voice. "Just let me go, please if you love me, let me go." she was crying again, Jon numbly let go as she held tightly onto the spare room key. "I'll get my stuff later," she said quietly before she slipped out off the room and shut the door. Jon let out the howl of a wounded animal and tore the room apart. His tears and anger were building and building and he wasn't sure his body could take it. He rushed to the bathroom to be sick, clutching the porcelain bowl tightly as his body heaved. He needed to remember last night even if it ended him.

Ally ran to room that housed the three men she trusted and banged on the door. She flinched when Joe threw it open and barked out a grumpy "What," his posture changed as soon as he saw the trembling form off the heartbroken woman. "Ally, darlin' come in," he helped her in and she burst into tears seeing Colby who had showered and was dressed in shorts and a band top, Sami was in the shower currently and Joe was patiently waiting to get in last. "Ally what's wrong?" Colby asked standing up as Ally sank to her knees at Joe's feet. The high flyer crawled over quickly as Joe sat beside her. "Ally sshh calm down," Colby soothed, bundling her between the Samoan and himself, Ally cried over Colby's shirt leaving black streaks of make up over the colourful top. The room became sombre as she explained what she had found, Sami still blissfully unaware. Colby pulled her tight to his chest rocking her, kissing her hair as she hiccuped and cried, "Joe can get your stuff, Sami can room with Jon and talk to him. You can share with me and Joe and it will all be okay." Colby soothed, Joe nodded silently, he wasn't sure how to react. Was he angry at Jon or sad for him? Three sets of upset eyes met Sami as he came out of the bathroom all clean and clothed comfortably. "What? Fuck did Jon die?" Sami asked,

"No, Ill explain to you," Joe said standing. "Let's get your stuff, there is going to be a change in room planning," Sami nodded wordlessly as he packed as Colby sheltered the crying woman in his arms. "DeeDee," Sami rubbed her hair kneeling beside Colby briefly, "I don't know what happened but I will fix it," he kissed her hair as she hung onto him before he pried himself away, following the Samoan out of the room.

Sami was ready to tear into Jon when they arrived at the hotel room but when they entered, only the hotel's and Jon's belongings had been thrown around the room and turned upsides down, or thrown carelessly. Ally's stuff was painstakingly beautifully packed away, everything done to perfection, an act of love. Sami's eyes cast over the man curled on the stripped bed, shivering in his boxers as he cried softly. Joe took his queue to remove the belongings quietly and quickly as Sami crawled onto the bed with Jon, engulfing him in a hug as Jon sobbed, his mantra was continuous, "She's gone, she's never coming back, she's gone," through tears and staggered breaths. Sami's heart broke all over again, the two clearly loved each other deeply, he had been in the middle of their arguments before and been the voice of reason, he had seen how they abused their right to fuck who they wanted when they separated, each time it seemed to make the hearts angry at each other but want each other more. "I can't remember, I tried," Jon moaned.

"We'll figure this out, I promise we will figure it out, you aren't alone Jon, you aren't." Sami coaxed as he wrapped his own hoodie over the broken man. Sami wasn't sure what happened last night but he knew something didn't add up and he was damn sure going to make it his business to sort this out. He cuddled Jon on the bed, soothing him, they had a great relationship, it couldn't end like this. It was too soon and no one this upset knowingly broke it.

_A/N: Bit of a swerve! Hope you enjoyed it! Its a bit of an emotional roller coaster! More to come soon! Thanks for reading and following!_


	8. Chapter Seven: Elastic Heart

Chapter Seven: Elastic Heart

_A/N: Thanks for the reads and reviews! I couldn't leave things where they were left earlier! Enjoy :)_

It had been five days since the Jon and Ally implosion, Sami had been sticking close to Jon, making sure he didn't over do it at the gym and making sure he ate something and showered. Colby was primarily in charge of Ally, making sure she ate, her body had gone through shock so for the first two days nothing stayed down, Joe was in charge of collecting food and delivering it. The group had spent time apart unfortunately, meaning Sami and Colby were contacting each other by text, updating each other secretly on the progress of the jilted lovers. Joe was struggling with all the emotions, instead coping much better with tidying up after the two. He had never been one with his emotions when it came to heartbreak.

The drive from the airport to the arena hadn't been particularly long in duration but it felt like forever. Ally had nestled in the very back of the car as Joe put Jon in the passenger seat. The music blared because tension was thick in the rented vehicle, Jon and Ally looked like hell and their counterparts were becoming worn out with the constant tension and tears. As soon as they made it to the arena, Ally slid out and grabbed her bags, she quickly left the men behind to hide in the female locker room, she ignored the points and stares, the rumours swirling round her unanswered.

"Well, well, well look at who it is," Danielle aka Summer smiled somewhat sweetly down at the heartbroken woman. She was trying to ignore everyone and pull out her gear, her hands shaking against the scrutiny she was under. "I heard you got dumped for Renee, looks like not everyone prefers piercings and tattoos. Its the innocent thing, guys dig that, they don't want to feel like they have to wash after touching someone, I mean look at you, you are a mess." Ally bit the inside of her cheek as she pulled stuff out of her bag, she could feel more eyes on them as Summer laughed, "You know the rumours are rife you are sleeping with all of The Shield, they'll take Ambrose's side. You'll be dumped over and over. Maybe you could join the Wyatt family." Summer's hand brushed a purple curl away from Ally's face smiling down at her. She yelped as a small hand clapped down on her hand hard, the Greek standing to her full height, "Don't fucking touch me, my love life is none of your business and whether you like it or not, I am a Varkatzas so one word wrong and I could get your ass sent back to developmental to learn some fucking manners." if all the girls weren't watching before, they definitely were now. "Just drop it alright, just leave me alone."

"Clearly someone hasn't been laid since your little break up," Summer growled, suddenly not as fierce in her attack against the younger female.

"Well we know Ambrose is more fun, that small party he apparently had in his room that night was much better than watching you trying to dance," Eva smirked

"What party?" Ally asked,

"Like we're gonna tell you," Summer said, flipping her hair back and walking off, Eva tried to fall but Ally grabbed her and pinned her to the bench,

"Speak." her tone was much darker than usual, she wasn't in the mood for bullshit and games.

"Umm well, umm." Eva stammered,

"Now!" Ally barked,

"Ambrose was wasted you know when everyone is partying, so he said he was going back to your room, someone said the party could go with him so a handful of people went with him, took a lot of alcohol with them. Please don't hurt me," Ally looked down at her and smiled,

"Oh I wont but you find out who went to that room do you understand me?" Eva nodded gulping as the Greek let her go. Ally grabbed her stuff and hustled quickly to the Shield locker room, choosing to be an adult and change in there.

Colby was delighted to see Ally enter their room, changing into her black attire, clearly buzzing about something. Sami, Joe and Jon had gone to get scripts and food for the group so Colby was alone in the locker room when she had arrived. "You seem a bit happier," Colby tried slowly,

"Well I am, Colby, people went back to the room, he wasn't alone, It doesn't mean he slept with her, we might be okay, I owe him an apology," Colby smiled holding her face,

"Babe that's great, we need to find out who was there," he kissed her softly, internally delighted she kissed back, stroking Colby's face as she did. "Go find him, he's about, we can work back from the party and see what happened," Ally smiled nodding, she ran off to find the blonde to apologise for not trusting him, for not taking more time to think about things.

Jon was following Sami and Joe, they had decided they could carry everything for him. He appreciated the help but his heart was broken not his arms. "Jon," a soft voice said from behind him, he turned to see Renee, he had been ignoring calls and texts from the blonde, he felt bad but he knew that Renee would set Dee off and he wanted Dee back, he didn't want her running off again. "Hey," he said rubbing his shoulder. Renee was standing holding a huge bouquet, "Nice flowers,"

"Oh well these are for you, well Ally," Renee said handing them over, "I was unprofessional and I can't remember that night,"

"Oh well, thank you but its okay," Jon said trying to hand the flowers back when he heard a soft growling,

"You have got to be kidding me," Ally said stepping closer,

"Oh these are for you," Renee said taking them off Jon and handing them to her, "I am so sorry for last week, I am trying to remember what happened." Jon had visions of Dee taking the flowers and smacking either him or Renee with the flowers, possibly both, she had a wicked arm. "Thank you," Ally said politely, "I need to talk to Jon alone," Renee backed off nodding, happy to leave without being mauled or attacked. Jon watched the resolve of the little woman as she tossed the flowers onto a nearby table,

"Dee," Jon started, she placed her hand over his mouth,

"What were you wearing last week when you jumped out of bed," her blue eyes watched his mind process back, he had relived that day over and over in an attempt to remember before it.

"Boxers," he mumbled against her hand,

"What?" Ally asked, Jon smiled a little moving her hand a bit,

"Boxers, the black ones." the answer both resonated with them, it took approximately 10 seconds for it to sink in, "I was wearing boxers!" he grinned. Ally leapt at him hugging him,

"I am so glad you are too lazy after sex to get redressed!" she grinned kissing his cheeks, "You were wearing underwear, one there's no way you would have sex with people watching and two you definitely wouldn't have got redressed!" She hugged his neck, "I am so sorry, I am so sorry baby, I reacted without thinking and I got so upset that I got angry," Jon held her close,

"I don't care I would have been the same babe, I just want us to get back on track, just get back with our boys, let everything go back to normal, we can work out what happened later," he mumbled against her hair.

"You ever get that drunk without me around again I swear to god," Ally sighed into him.

The five adults were happy to be somewhat reunited but they felt like they were being set up, that someone wanted them to implode. The first person they wanted to talk to was Ally's mother, the new owner, Adele. A very elegant woman, who always put her talent's first, it was her mothering instinct. She didn't judge the situation her daughter found herself in, instead she was more interested in what had exactly happened in the last five days. She brushed her long dark hair off her shoulder and sipped her coffee thoughtfully, "We need CCTV from that bar, Randy should have the contact details," she said finally, Sami rubbed Jon's back supportively as Ally regarded her mother

"We wouldn't know who did what,"

"But we would know who was involved and who they associate with, no more two separate rooms, I want you to book suites so you are all together, it lowers probability of someone messing with rooms again. Cut down on the partying at least until we know where we are, right now we are on the back foot," she rubbed her hands together and looked at the lost expressions on the faces of the young superstars in front of her. "I am not mad about whatever this is, your father won't be either, good thing I like them," she smiled, "Your father is jokingly offering your cousin a chance to dump Randy Orton for a Mercedes..." she stopped and looked at her youngest child and stood up.

"Sandrine was with Randy, Sandy doesn't drink much she must have seen something," she kissed Ally's hair, "Try not to go swinging in too hard, but it is always better to seek forgiveness after than search for permission," she cleared her throat and addressed the room, "If someone fucks with you guys, they will feel the wrath of this family." She kissed each man on the cheek and rubbed Jon's shoulder affectionately before seeing them out. She was going to keep a close eye on the men her daughter chose to give her heart too.

The five piled into the new suite that Adele had arranged herself, strict orders that they were to stay together and not stray. Ally had been trying to call Sandy since she had left her mother's office but Sandy's phone was off which was frustrating. "I'm going for a bath," She said finally, the men didn't really respond instead watching her retreat into the peace of the bathroom. Sami dragged Joe off for food and beer to take back to the suite while Jon pondered over the last week.

"We're going to get this sorted," Colby said rubbing Jon's shoulders, "We find Sandy we ask her, someone had to see something and this will be behind us, we're good Jon, we are gonna be fine."

"I gotta find Sandy, I gotta find what she has to say, keep Dee occupied." Jon said standing, grabbing his cell as he did. "Don't tell her where I am,"

"Jon this isn't a good idea, Sandy isn't gonna hide from her baby cousin, come on man," Colby said grabbing a hold of his arm. Jon silenced him with a kiss and ruffled his hair, "You do this for me and I promise no more under cover bullshit, please?" Colby nodded and held Jon's face,

"Be careful and stay low down, don't freak her out." Jon nodded and kissed Colby again before he fled out of the room, hell bent on finding answers.

Colby blew out bouncing his leg as he sat on the bed, Joe and Sami were still gone and Jon had decided to go on a covert mission of his own mind, her could hear the hairdryer in the bathroom. He tried Joe's phone again, before it had been going straight to voice mail, then it was off but he was glad to hear the deep tones of his Samoan lover. "Hey Colbs."

"Colbs, where the fuck have you been? I have been calling, look Jon has gone looking for Sandy, he wants me to keep Dee preoccupied,"

"Well you do that, we will be back soon, don't worry."

"Joe," Colby warned,

"See you soon love ya bye," Joe hung up and Colby threw his phone on the bed.

"You lied to him," Sami said leaning against the car they had rented,

"I am not gonna worry him with the fact we got tyres slashed," Joe said calmly, "We wait for the tyre people and we say nothing to Dee or Colby, Jon we may have to tell."

"He went looking for Sandy didn't he, so much for sticking together." Sami mused, "Man Jon and I are from Ohio, its gonna take more than slashed tyres and whatever the fuck happened last week to spook us," Joe nodded clenching and unclenching his fist.

"What if people know we are all together and want it ended?" his grey eyes met Sami's who shrugged unhelpfully.

"Why would a relationship matter?" Sami wondered aloud, "I mean sure people are homophobic but it ain't like we are dry humping on screen or anything,"

"Power, united with the backing of the Varkatzas family we are unstoppable, without it, say Ally hated us or one of us is hospitalised, we are weakened." Joe raised a bow as he spoke, "This might be bigger than us, we might just be a pawn in the bigger scope of things." Sami shrugged again watching the tow truck pull up,

"You just better hope that things don't get worse, we need to stick together Joe, no matter what. I don't like the vibes going round."

"Me either," Joe said rubbing Sami's hair briefly as they waited to be transported home.

Colby to distract Ally had taken her toe nail polish off and started painting her nails for her, said Jon had gone to find Joe and Sami, who got held up and that she was stuck with him. She lying still with her legs on his lap as he painted a glittery top coat over the electric blue she had picked. "You're good at this," she grinned,

"Goth phase in school, painted every nail I had black," Colby smiled, "I never had electric blue though,"

"It's something different," she mused watching him, letting him hold her legs as she waited for them to dry, she was in shorts for bed and one of Colby's tank tops, whichever town they were in was hot and thick, along with the drama that had happened recently, she wanted nothing more than a relaxing weekend away with her boys to reconnect, their short bump in the road had been no accident, she was sure of that. "That's them dry," Colby smiled, she sat up and wiggled them grinning,

"Thanks Colbs," She rubbed his hair and tousled it playfully before rubbing his cheek, he had shaved, leaving just stubble reminiscent of how he had it at TLC in 2012, he looked younger than his 27 years.

Colby pulled her close and cupped her head, kissing her softly. They needed comfort, stability and he was going to give it to her. They kissed slowly entangled in each other, his calloused hands roamed under the top, feeling over her soft tattooed skin. She moaned quietly into his mouth as she straddled him, her hands buried into his hair as his hands slid over her ass, her body toned and work hard from intense work outs, like himself, he could feel her quiver with anticipation under his fingers. "We're gonna be fine," he whispered before he dipped his head and sucked on her elegant neck. Her nails scratched over his back through the band tee he was wearing as she gave him more room to the expanse of skin. He pulled the tee shirt off and she quickly pushed him back so she could suck on one of his nipples, toying with the other one. His body was a masterpiece and she wanted to explore every inch. Colby grinned rolling her over pinning her under his body, pulling the top off her body delicately. He moaned as her breasts were revealed to him, he took one of the quite large globes in his hand and kisses around a pierced nipple teasingly. She moaned arching rubbing his hair, she locked her legs around his toned waist, her other hand was placed on his back, scratching lightly as he worked over her nipple.

The two stripped soundlessly as they kissed, Colby played with her intimate piercings letting her moan and writhe under his talented fingers. He kissed her pierced clit and sucked on it gently, enjoying the sounds Ally made as she gripped the bed covers. Curses and his name spilled from the plump, make up free lips. He buried himself deep inside her as her legs locked around his waist again, he pulled her lithe, toned body against him, grinding and thrusting into her as she clung to his shoulders, eye contact made this connection so much deeper. She ground down on him, rocking her hips as he kept up the pace, their kisses were passionate but slow, there was no rush for this to be over. They needed the comfort, their moans carried through out the room as the speed picked up, as orgasms built, nails dug into delicate flesh as they rocked in time, their bodies were slick with perspiration as they chased their orgasms, one coming after the other in a hail of raspy moans and cried out names and expletives. Colby hovered over her body kissing her, enjoying her hands in his hair as he slipped out. He was spent and wasted no time in pulling the sated beauty on top off him as they lay in each others arms just enjoying the quiet, both eventually drifting off.

They didn't hear their counterparts coming back a bit later, them stripping down or climbing into bed with them. Their problems were far from over but certainly forgotten for a night as they chased dreams into the dead of night. Asleep peacefully together. For now.


End file.
